Guinevere's Fight!
by samantha.plummer.92
Summary: (Sequel to Guinevere's Struggle) Guinevere is now blissfully happy and content with Leon but like always, danger is never too far away from Camelot! When an old enemy barges his way back into Guinevere's life, she will have to fight for everything she holds dear! Or, face the horrifying consequences... I don't OWN merlin! Please R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- Normality

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is the sequel to Guinevere's struggle. This will follow Gwen trying to repair her friendship with Merlin as well as trying to fight King Ayden. I won't tell you more as I don't really want to spoil it! I don't own Merlin!**_

Leon and I were blissfully happy after we admitted our love for each other, and now months later, we still are. Although, our relationship's a secret which no-one knows about apart from Merlin, it didn't harm it if anything it just made all the moments we could have even sweeter.

It was odd being happy, I had become so accustomed to being miserable ever since Arthur had died that it took a while not to feel sad, even though it was because I felt slightly guilty for my treatment to Merlin.

My friendship with Merlin was frayed, to say the very least. We're finally on speaking terms but it's an awkward and unhappy truce as I, at the beginning, didn't even want him to be near me let alone for him serve me but after a while it became obvious that I couldn't continue to avoid him. When Leon had tried to persuade me to try and act civil to Merlin I tentatively agreed.

Life in Camelot was perfect apart from the situation with Merlin!

I missed him terribly, and Leon wasn't helping me. I loved Leon that I was hundred per cent sure of but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Merlin. This meant that Leon was inevitably baffled by my behaviour but besides the odd comment or piece of advice, he tried to leave us to sort it out ourselves. That was one of the things which made me love him even more!

Today was special. It was the day I was travelling to Mithian's kingdom for a feast. Like most royals, feasts and balls are normally held during various festivals but today was different. Princess Mithian was getting married, and if I'm honest, I couldn't be happier for her.

As soon as I was ready, I made my way out to the courtyard so we could set off. As I spotted Leon, I couldn't help but give him a wide grin which he returned happily.

A stable boy, whose name was Matthew, had soon seen my arrival and hurriedly came to assist me with mounting on my horse, which was surprisingly easy given what I was wearing. I was wearing my ostentatious blood red long gown, which was pretty but not very practical.

We (Merlin, all of the knights and I) soon set off and thankfully, most of the time flew by! I didn't want to be near Leon too long and be unable to touch him. It was almost like torture, especially, as he was always an arm's length away. Always in my eye-site but never close enough to touch or hug!

Merlin, too, kept to my side which was oddly comforting, as it wasn't as awkward as I had expected. It gave me a little hope that our friendship could be saved and that I would have him back.

It didn't seem too long that we arrived at our destination, with a smiling Mithian waiting for us.

I quickly dismounted once we stopped, and greeted Mithian happily.

"Princess Mithian, How are you?" I couldn't help the smile which was adorning my face as I was so happy for her.

Mithian looked even more beautiful than I had remembered her. Her glossy hair shimmied in the sunlight and I noticed that perhaps it was because her happiness which was the reason for her, glowing look.

"I'm great, Guinevere. How are you?" She asked me, with a knowing smile.

Her expression showed that she knew that I was happy but her question was obligatory. Every royal has certain things expected of them, even if they are friends with the person arriving!

"I'm happy." I told her, simply.

Although, our conversation was being observed, it seemed as if no-one was listening. Whether it was because of the nature of our conversation or whether people were busy, I don't know!

1 hour later

Mithian and I were finally alone. I had wanted to talk to her for quite a while but apparently, a guest for the ball was late, and she had to deal with it.

"Are the preparations all ready for the feast?" I asked her, politely.

Mithian raised a sceptical eyebrow at my question which seemed to show that she knew I wanted to have a gossip.

"What's the latest development with you and Leon?" She asked me, bluntly smiling.

The bluntness of the question was quite startling. I felt my face heat up which unfortunately made Mithian look amused.

"Why do you think something's happened?" I asked her, honestly.

Were my feelings for him so transparent? I really hoped not!

At my question, Mithian looked at me properly and I knew that she had attributed my happiness to Leon and she was dead right.

"Because you're happy." She answered me, simply.

Her answer made me smile, something which was becoming routine when Leon's name was mentioned. It was slightly annoying…

I nodded at her, showing she was right.

"Do your husband-to-be know how much of a gossiping woman he's getting?" I couldn't help tease her. Her questions simply showed she cared.

If Mithian wasn't as much of a princess as she was, I believe she would have stuck her tongue out at me! Instead, she simply shook her head smiling.

Although, I was enjoying teasing Mithian, I was also curious about whom the guest was who hadn't turned up!

"Who's the last guest? You know, the one who hasn't turned up yet?" I asked her, curiously.

The name she answered me with, I definitely wasn't prepared for.

"King Ayden. Apparently, he's been held up…." Mithian told me, giving the reasons for his delay.

As soon as I heard his name, I felt all of heat go out of my body and I couldn't help but take in a sharp intake of breathe!

Although, Mithian was still talking, I couldn't focus on what she was saying. All I could focus on was King Ayden! It wasn't over that I was certain…and I just hoped it would be soon!

_**A/N: The first chapter! I hope you enjoy this… I am a bit nervous but please review so as to put my mind at rest. **_


	2. Chapter 2- Discomposure

**A/N: The second Chapter! Thanks for the views and review! I appreciate them. Although, if anyone has any comments about the pairing, the mysterious King Ayden, anything I would love to hear from you! In this chapter, Guinevere will start panicking about seeing King Ayden again and his arrival. I don't OWN Merlin!**

The rest of the conversation between me and Mithian past unremarkably as I was too shocked by her revelation about King Ayden to do anything apart from utter an occasional "yeah" and occasionally nod to her.

Luckily for me, she was far too excited and happy about her upcoming marriage to Prince Michael to notice my inattention. I couldn't help but feel relieved by that as it would mean she wouldn't ask about my discomposure. If she did notice, she would ask me questions and what would be the point of lying to her? I would have to tell her about King Ayden.

Just by Mithian uttering the name King Ayden it had put me on edge as not only did I feel sick but my hands were also shaking badly. It wasn't that I was scared of him coming but rather that he would cause problems for me and Leon but he would, inevitably, do something to Leon as well…

I had already lost the man I love once before, I can't and I won't lose someone else. Even though, I felt as if something bad is going to happen by his arrival, there's also a part of me which hoping that I'm overreacting and that he's finally got over his desire for revenge.

For some reason, I felt a sudden urge to see Leon. Perhaps he would be able to put my mind at rest as he normally does.

"Mithian, do you mind if I go and retire? I'm feeling tired." I asked Mithian, after a moment or two.

At my words, Mithian seemed to get the wrong idea as she seemed to think I was going to meet Leon for a 'date' rather than to be comforted.

"Of course. Enjoy yourself with Leon!" She told me, smiling.

The smile I tried to paint on my face was half-hearted and insincere but yet again, Mithian didn't seem to notice.

After I had said my goodbyes, I quickly made my way to where I thought Leon would be. As I entered the courtyard, I saw him! He was sorting out his horse as he was taking off the bridle in a little alcove under an archway. Despite the fact, he could have got a servant or someone else to do it; I know he likes to do things like that himself. It one of the things which I like about him.

As Leon saw me, he gave me a dazzling smile but seeing the expression on my face, he looked concerned and worried.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked me, quietly.

I couldn't help let a small smile (which was this time sincere) flicker across my face at his concern but also the endearment he used. I know I should have been worried about someone hearing as I knew people would disapprove about our relationship at the moment, I didn't care.

"Not really. King Ayden's coming to the feast!" I blurted out, quickly.

Leon's face told me exactly what he was feeling as his eyes conveyed the fury he felt, but it was the way he had become angry at just King Ayden's name being mentioned which made me feel scared.

I wasn't scared of Leon. How could I be? Leon was such a kind, sweet, loving man. It was the prospect of perhaps I was right to feel apprehensive about King Ayden's re-appearance which was scaring me.

Leon seeing this began to usher me into his arms. He didn't need to ask me twice as nothing seemed better than having Leon's arms around me. I quickly went into his arms, my head lying against his chest.

For the time I was in his arms, all that mattered was how I felt about Leon. There was no King Ayden or anything to create problems. It was if I was in my own little paradise- one with Leon!

Despite the fact, we were in a sheltered part of the courtyard; I still didn't want to be spied with Leon. It would make matters even more complicated and not just for me but also Leon, too.

We broke apart and I instantly missed the feeling of being in his arms but Leon yet again gave me a smile.

"It'll be alright, Gwen. He won't do anything! I promise." He told me, softly.

He said it with so much conviction and certainty that I couldn't help but feel relieved. Although, I still felt slightly apprehensive and afraid, I also felt a feeling of being protected and loved.

"Thank you, Leon." I told him, sincerely.

Leon looked slightly confused by my words as he was looking at me questioningly but I didn't know why.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Gwen. It's my duty to protect and comfort you. Not just as a knight but also because I love you!" He told me.

It had become a common occurrence telling each other about how we felt and for once, I had never felt as relieved I did before or more love for Leon.

There had been times after I had told Leon of my feelings where I had doubted whether telling Leon had been the right thing to do but it was moments like these where, I saw it was just because I was scared of what would happen. Getting close to someone just to lose them like what happened with Arthur was always a fear.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoy it…. I want to become a better writer and I can't do that without your input! **

**So, please, please review! :)**


End file.
